Intrusion in Serafuku
by Mister Injiki
Summary: Early in the morning following Diana's late night visit to Keima's room, Diana intrudes yet again. What is our tsundere goddess Diana up to? What does she want with Keima? And mostly, why is she wearing "that"?
1. Intrusion in Serafuku

****Note:** Please enjoy this rough work. This fanfic is mainly DianaXKeimaXTenri.

* * *

**Intrusion in Serafuku**

"_Katsuragi-san… Katsuragi-san…_"

The celestial voice resonated in the darkness_._

"_Please wake up, Katsuragi-san._"

_____..._Katsuragi-san? Keima thought in his consciousness. _Is it Diana…?_

One of the six Sisters of Jupiter from the Holy Realm of Heaven, "Diana" was the name of the goddess co-existing within Keima Katsuragi's childhood friend Tenri Ayukawa. About ten years ago, amidst the events of the Great Spirit Escape Tenri witnessed, there was an incident that merged those two as one. And they have been together ever since that fateful day.

Blinking restlessly at the ceiling, Keima awoke to the sound of her voice, then immediately noticed the intruder's face within his field of vision.

Upon a swift observation, he ascertained that the girl wasn't Tenri by her impassive countenance and the presence of a holy halo above her head.

Their eyes met.

"Ah!" Diana pulled her body backwards, vanishing from his sight. "You are finally awake, Katsuragi-san."

"Diana... What are you doing?" Keima, closing his eyes, inquired with composure.

"I believe I'm raising a flag, am I not?"

_...What?_

"According to my information, it is common for the protagonist's longtime childhood friend to wake him up in the morning in this very manner. Doesn't Katsuragi-san enjoy this kind of event in games?"

Perhaps oblivious to a more suggestive implication, Diana had daringly mounted herself on top of him. Laying still, Keima endured the warmth of her soft backside, which were firmly pressed against him. As the legendary _Otoshigami_, he reckoned that opting to arise in this stereotypical situation would only trigger a panty-shot of Diana and consequently invoke her armor-piercing slap.

"There are many imprecisions I'd like to point out, but first of all... Will you get off of me?"

"Is that so? Well then, as you wish…" disappointed, Diana gently stood up and set herself aside.

Free at last, Keima positioned himself upright and checked his room: Unwelcome morning sunlight shining in from the open window, electronic clock on the shelf reading six hundred, and the absence of Elsee. _Guess she's helping with the café work… _He stood on his feet and walked over to his gaming rig without even looking at Diana, then sat down on the comfortable recliner. He turned on the videogame console. _Okay, let's play some LuckyLucky Memorial 2 before school._

Meanwhile, like a frightened kitten, Diana had distanced herself farther from Keima.

"Umm… Katsuragi-san?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Elsee-san is?"

"At the café."

"Th, then can you go downstairs and bring Elsee—"

"No," Keima interrupted her, "if you have something you want to tell me, speak now or leave."

She did not utter a word in reply. Rather, she couldn't. Fully aware of the fact that it was just him and herself in the room, Diana had become conscious of Keima even more. It also didn't help that this was her first time being alone with a man. But not letting go of the opportunity to appeal to him without any interference, she summoned the courage to speak out.

"Well..." Diana's resolution wavered for a moment. "Please look at me, Katsuragi-san!"

Keima turned around with a hint of curiosity, there he saw Diana clad in an old-fashioned, navy blue sailor uniform. A white ankle-high sock on her dainty feet, around her waist a featherlight pleated skirt for summer reaching slightly below her knees, refreshingly short-sleeved blouse with two thin white stripes along the edges of its collar, a white neckerchief in the front, and most of all, her silky, braided twintails resting on her bosom. It was quaint and pleasant for the eyes to behold.

Averting his gaze, Diana exhibited a Venetian red blush. In all, a pure and innocent schoolgirl stood before him, as though she had leapt through time from the past.

"Wh, what do you think?" she inquired shyly, twiddling her braids and peeking at Keima to observe his reaction.

_Hmmm_… _It's_— Noticing her glance, Keima turned away with haste to conceal himself.

"My, my. Are you okay, Katsuragi-san?" she asked teasingly, seizing the rare opportunity. "You seem awfully red."

"...Is that all? If you have nothing more to say, leave."

His indifferent response caused Diana's halo to dim considerably.

"_The power of Tenri's love for Katsuragi-san isn't the only source of my energy…_" whispered Diana, with her hands gathered up at her chest.

"Did you just say something?"

"N, no! It's nothing! Then… I'll be going now, Katsuragi-san." Disheartened, she bid him farewell and proceeded to exit through the open window.

"Just hold on a second, Diana…"

She stopped and slowly turned her head; Keima, still turned back in his chair, had stopped playing.

"Yes?"

"······" he hesitated to say his impression of her at first. But, in the end, he spoke his thought to her sincerely, "I thought it was… ideal."

At the heartbeat of hearing his compliment, Diana's halo relighted luminosly and her face blossomed into a radiant smile.

"Fufu. You are blushing, Katsuragi-san."

"N-no, I'm not."

"Then… why is your face bright red?"

"H-how would you know that?"

In a state of bliss, Diana teased him for the last time, and she did so lovingly.

"How, you ask? Because… I'm a Goddess!"

_- The End -_


	2. Lovely Hearts Club

**Lovely Hearts Club  
**_~An After Story~ _

_Good morning, Tenri. __Did you sleep well?_

Bathed in the warm sunlight, Tenri was greeted by Diana's telepathic voice as she awoke from her long night's sleep. Like always, it was seven o'clock sharp in the morning.

"Good morning," replied Tenri as she stood up from the bed. "_A-re_? Why am I wearing my mother's school uniform?"

"Ah, I visited Katsuragi-san while wearing it in the morning." Diana said nonchalantly, manifested in the dressing mirror not to far away.

"_E-eh?! _Why did you do that for?!" Wide-awake, she dashed towards the mirror.

Diana let out a sigh, "You managed to become his neighbor again after these long ten years of separation, and you're living right next-door to him this time. Interact a little more with him."

"I'm happy with that… Knowing that he is there beside me, and sometimes having the opportunity to talk to him… Expecting more than now… would be luxury."

"Girls, be ambitious! For eternal love and pure romance, HeartCatch Kiss!"

"I, I can't do that…" The daring words ignited Tenri's complexion into a flare.

"As Katsuragi-san's childhood friend, it is your privilege and right!" Abruptly, Diana pointed at her with the right index finger.

"Wh, what kind of justification is that?"

"Then, are you fine with some other girls kissing Katsuragi-san?"

"I… I'm not really bothered by it…"

"How can you be so careless? Katsuragi-san is yours!"

"Ke… Keima-kun doesn't belong to anyone… I told you before…" replied Tenri, blushing scarlet.

Grown weary of hearing timid answers, Diana informed her again, "While you're acting like this, someone else is becoming Katsuragi-san's lover. It might be tomorrow, or even today. What will you do then? Ah—"

Realizing Tenri had become depressed in the midst of her criticism, she stopped talking.

"_Diana, you dummy…_"

"I, I'm sorry, Tenri! It's just that I'm worried about you!" Diana apologized right away. "You have loved him steadfast for the past ten years, even though he was not by your side, and it would end as an unrequited love at this pace. Not only that, _it would also mark the end of my_…"

What Diana said was true, for the past decade Tenri's heart withstood the test of time far away from her love. In the whole wide world, she understood him the most; her love for him was unconditional, not blind.

"Would you forgive me?"

Unbeknownst to Diana, she was already forgiven by Tenri. Like the kind heart she had, the sisterly love for Diana and their bond of friendship was indestructible.

"It's okay, Diana," she smiled at her tenderly. "I know you were just trying to encourage me."

"Tenri…"

"Ah, speaking of which, what did you do in Keima-kun's room?" she inquired, her eyes reflecting curiosity.

The innocent question evoked the incident earlier that morning in Diana's memory, and she vanished from the mirror — perhaps to avoid talking with Tenri face-to-face after her subsequent words of reply.

_I-it's a secret… _

* * *

_A/N: __The relationship between Tenri and Diana established in this bonus chapter was constructed from our own understanding, and it does not necessary reflect the characters themselves in the manga. _


End file.
